Last Stand (Puzzle Mode)
You may be looking for the Mini-game of the same name. Last Stand is A Puzzle relased for the iOS versions. It is logically the same as the Mini-game, but with 5 levels and an Endless variation. Overview As for your sun, you get 3,000 for Day and Night, 4,000 for Pool and Fog and 5,000 for Roof and Endless (which takes place in Pool level), and after each wave you get 10% of your starting Sun; in Endless they may drop Suntoo. As for your Plants, you get: *Day: Snow Pea, Repeater, Wall-nut, Chomper, Torchwood, Spikeweed, Potato Mine, and Cherry Bomb *Night: Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Scaredy-shroom, Grave Buster, Pumpkin, Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, and Hypno-shroom *Pool: Lily Pad, Repeater, Threepeater, Gatling Pea, Torchwood, Garlic, Tall-nut, and Squash *Fog: Lily Pad, Starfruit, Cactus, Snow Pea, Magnet-shroom, Pumpkin, Plantern, and Cherry Bomb *Roof: Flower Pot, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Winter Melon, Chomper, Umbrella Leaf, Tall-nut, and Jalapeno *Endless: Free choice (except the Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Sea-shroom, Puff-shroom, and Imitater versions of them) Selling Plants *Between each wave, you can dig up plants and claim back their cost in Sun, but there are some limitations: *If the plant is a Mushroom, and the level is endless, you don't get back the cost of the Coffee Bean. *If the plant is an upgrade (except a Pumpkined Cattail), you only get back the sun from the upgrade (i.e. A Winter Melon that is dug up between waves only returns 200 Sun, not 500. *If the plant is damaged (and by damaged it means that it is a degradable plant that has degraded; a Tall-nut that has taken 47 normal damage bites is not considered damaged, but one with 48 normal damage bites is considered damaged), you cannot claim the cost of the Sun back from it. Zombies Zombies also change for Day, Night, Pool, Fog, Roof, and Endless: *Day: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Football Zombie. *Night: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Football Zombie, Dancing Zombie and Backup Dancer. *Pool: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Football Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Snorkel Zombie and Dolphin Rider Zombie. *Fog: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Digger Zombie and Pogo Zombie. *Roof: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Football Zombie, Pogo Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Catapult Zombie, Gargantuar and Imp. *Endless: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Football Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Digger Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Catapult Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp and Giga-Gargantuar (As of 68 flags completed). Mallets Main Article: Mallet Mallets can be bought after finishing one flag in Last Stand Endless. The game gives you five Mallets to start with and you can buy 3 more for 3,000 coins, 6 for 5,000 coins, or 9 for 7,000 coins. Tips *Even if your setup is good enough to take the whole round on without your assistance make sure you keep an eye on the round as it plays anyway - occasionally some zombies will drop extra sun. *Because you can't just "earn" sun it's crucial that you try to not lose any plants so therefore it's better if you have the sun to make sure you're placing pumpkins around them in all rows, especially when dealing with Gargantuars who throw Imps and Dolphin Rider Zombies. *Make sure you keep an eye on how much sun you'll have BEFORE you'll plant something keeping in mind that when you buy back an upgraded plant you may not get back all your money. Make sure you have enough sun left to replace pumpkins, rebuild plants, or use instants/coffee beans. This Last Stand: Endless setup was slowly built up round after round and was based off the cobless strategies found for Surival: Endless. Because Last Stand: Endless does not let you plant sun-producing plants the back plants were all eventually made into cattails instead of Twin Sunflowers. The Gloom-shrooms normally found in the rows next to the pool were turned into a Melon-pult and an Umbrella Leaf to deal with the increased Bungee Zombies further up in the setup. Unlike in Survival: Endless there are (as of 68 flags completed) no Zombonis, so I put the Pumpkin around the Ice-shrooms for the few zombies that manage to get all the way up there. You will not survive without buying mallets and catching all the sun that's dropped. Luckily this has two magnets which helps you earn money as you buy mallets. For this setup I started with the four upgraded Fume-shrooms with pumpkins at the front of the pool, two Gloom-shrooms on the outer edge, two Cattails, and Melon pults on the non-water rows. I then slowly added the pool melons and upgraded the melons to Winter Melons as sun allowed. From there 2 more pool Gloom-shrooms and the Gloom-shrooms on the rows next to the pool, the back Melon-pults, back Umbrella Leaves, then more cat tails. Then I placed the additional Fume-shrooms on the outer rows. I finally added in the rest of the upgraded Fume-shrooms in the pool, more Umbrella Leaves, and then magnet-shrooms that were upgraded to Gold Magnets to catch coins. Then it was adding the back Gloom-shrooms to deal with the miner zombies some more. Once I hit about flag 20 I started adding in the Ice-shrooms and then Pumpkining them as the amount of Gargantuars had by then increased significantly. After that it's mostly all about using two mallets and some Ice-shrooms throughout each level and making sure you plant new pumpkins over damaged pumpkins (if you have that ability) as they get low in the amount of damage they can take and still be there. NOTE: Because you can't just "earn" sun it's crucial that you try to not lose any plants so therefore it's better to be safe than sorry when it comes to replacing Pumpkins. The Pumpkinpage on this wki will show you the levels of degradation. I always replace once we've gotten to the 3rd Degrade. Trivia *Interestingly enough, the Pool level gives 400 less sun than the minigame counterpart. *On the iPhone, if you don't plant a Plantern during the Last Stand: Fog, the seeds selection after the first wave will also be covered in fog; if you plant a Plantern only in the top or bottom half, the respective parts out of the Plantern's wave is also covered in fog. This does not happen on the iPad. *In Last Stand: Night, using the Grave Buster to remove all but 1 or 2 graves spawns 3 new graves after you start the onslaught. Removing all of the graves spawns 5 new graves. *(As of 68 flags completed) Last Stand Endless does not appear to have any Zombonis unlike in Survival: Endless. *There is an achievement where you defeat 10 Gargantuars with mallets in Last Stand:Endless, Hammer Time! *On the iPhone, no Giga-Gargantuars appear in Last Stand Endless. However, they do on the iPad. Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Modes Category:Last Stand